User talk:Aeonlord92
Good idea with the weapons, that seems like a good format with the pictures, maybe we can put it into an infobox to make the implementaion easier, but thanks anyway. I've been held away from editing by school, but since that is now wrapping up, I can try to help out more, and your assistance is very appreciated Dabigbozz42 01:01, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the praise, I appreciate it. I'm not quite sure exactly how to put the information into an infobox, so I'll continue as I have before until you figure something out. Thanks again. Aeonlord92 13:29, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Hey there! Wlcome to the DW Wiki :) Its nice to have you! I love the weapons and whatnot that you are adding! Thumbs up from me anyways! lu-xun 22:39, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I was writing a response last night and kinda forgot, I'll get on it right now Dabigbozz42 12:46, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks --Aeonlord92 Communication Now that I'm back from a vaction in your country, I'll try to put editing the wiki back on the forefront of things to do. The only conflict I've noticed right now, is that your reorganizing is good, for us being the "dynasty warriors wiki", but since we've agreed to become a koei wiki, and we're just hung up on the name and logo, so I was wondering what your thoughts were there; were you just making temporary changes, or what? Also, having the seperate weapon templates for different games seems redundant, so I'd like to hear your thoughts there Dabigbozz42 13:34, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :Me and Luxun had talked about this, and I was just about to work on it as well. We also had thought up the gallery of images, my only concern was the space concerns but im sure that can be dealt with. We were unsure whether renders or artwork should be used in the infoboxes, but the artworks seem popular, so I've been going with that. Wei and Wu are the most backwards in terms of formatting, Shu is a bit more tolerable, and Other is at a good standard. I'm also about to make a moveset template so we don't have to keep recopying the button symbols Dabigbozz42 14:12, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :Yeah most recent, can probably throw it in with infobox updates. We would probably need to have a gallery template, but we should first update all the images Dabigbozz42 14:22, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Didn't know about that tag, thanks Dabigbozz42 14:32, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah, thats exactly what I was thinkin of Dabigbozz42 14:35, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Images np, I totally agree, I just wasnt thinkin when I uploaded, Ill fix them and any future ones Dabigbozz42 19:36, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Featured I was just thinking about this; thinking that since we're still developing, maybe it would be better to have a collaboration of the week/month, like on all Wu characters or somethin. While it would add variety to have a sw page as featured, that sections still in its infancy, so i think featured articles should be the best of the best that are good example pages, in my opinion, Liu Bei and Zhao Yun are our best pages, so those are my suggestions. Dabigbozz42 18:29, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, he is the face like you said, and his article is better than Liu Bei's, so we can put it up for august, maybe Liu Bei for September. :Noticed that it's the 30th, so if i remember correctly we wait for a response today and if there is none, we're made interim admins for the time being correct? Dabigbozz42 14:59, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Duplicates? while categorizing the uncategorized images, i noticed that we have some duplicate artworks, so i was wondering what criteria we should use in determining wich to use and wich to delete; i was thinking perhaps the larger should win out, and failing that then its 1st come first serve. Dabigbozz42 16:00, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Info templates the designs are nice, i had been wondering how to do the show button, so thnx :) the only issue I had was that with the new formating, the "Games" bar looked a little strange as theres nothing between it and the template title, so taking your advice i just removed those, and i think they look better without em i will try to get to renaming images, my first priority was categorizing, but i think ive done a fair share there Dabigbozz42 01:02, 8 August 2008 (UTC) September Now that we've put up Zhao Yun, next best article imo is Liu Bei. But don't forget to ask soundtrack Dabigbozz42 19:12, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Format That seems like a good format, but I think the quotes section should be higher, like just behind role perhaps. Apologies for not being as frequent, I might end up only being able to edit on weekends and even then not much, but I will try to keep up with things Dabigbozz42 15:17, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Also, just saw the to do list and I can definitely try to help with those, although im not to hot on reuploading pictures but i can if need be. Anyway, I dont see how the categories need much organizing, I had gotten them into a hierarchial format, and you perfected that, so I cant see what else needs to be doneDabigbozz42 15:22, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Thnak for asking about the September article. I always liked Lui Bei so it's not at all a big deal. Now, I'm going to be on when I can but... school and work makes it hard. Don't be all too shocked if I'm only on Tuesday, Thursday and Friday. Those are the only days I can got on. ^_^ Anyhow, it's not a big deal thet you haven't "talked" to me. There's people on here that I've nevewr even said hi to. *cough*Lu-Xun*cough* Anyhow, um... I don't know if you know how to make infoboxes and what not (mostly how to edit the bottom boxes). I always wanted to learn. Just a thought: I know that Nu Wa and Fu Xi are "offically" Dynasty Warriors characters but I was thinking since they were only in DW3 that maybe we should just list them under Orochi characters. Otherwise, it will be really hard to find them. If I recall, I used the Orochi infobox anyhow. What do you think? -MySoundtrackArmy 06:06, 8 September 2008 (UTC) That's fine for quotes, I just feel like we shouldn't just shove them at the back. The forces categories brings back memories, that was evanescents doing I believe...Im with you on that, especially since the characters are organized in game based on kingdom, and mostly the forces=kingdoms. Dabigbozz42 00:59, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Oh, just a little addition, i think the role section should be divided into story, personality, and relationship sections. just a thought. and yeah, do you have aim (or something similar) since me, whopper, and soundtrack do Dabigbozz42 22:34, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Re: Excuse the belated reply, personal issues. Anyways, that'd be great :) I apologise for not being able to work on the wiki as much as I want/could, however real life is getting the best of me. Anyways, you'd have to talk to a Wikia janitor about that, since for one reason or another, they removed my bureaucracy which makes me unable to add new ops (partially due to some rash decisions made in the past, most likely). Anyways, if I could I most certainly would, but you'd have to bring it up with a Janitor of Wikia. Whopper user talk 20:39, 14 September 2008 (UTC) : Oh I just checked the list, nevermind. Anyways my apologies again for the late response. Whopper user talk 20:42, 14 September 2008 (UTC) RE: Wb No, I don't mind at all :) In fact I think it's rather nice to have some extra help :), so I have no problem at all with it. I personally think the to-do list, and game templates are wonderful organizational tools :) Whopper user talk 12:44, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :: Not a problem, I talked to bigbozz on AIM last night and he told me about that, after I uploaded two images. However, the uploaded image on Lu Su I put in a category, so I will be sure to do that from now on ^_^ Whopper user talk 17:47, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Images I was asking about and I heard that you were the person to ask about the weapon images. I was wondering if there would be any way I could get any of Sun Shang Xiang's weapons from you. I've been trying to bring up her article (see biography, movelist{before account} and gameplay) and thought that would be a good addition. Sorry if it's too much a hastle, just wondering. Thank you Moogle Buddy 21:22, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :Thanks alot! I'm going editting now! This should qualify her for featured articleMoogle Buddy 15:00, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Coding Questions I just had some coding related questions that i hoped you might have some insight on :) first thing, i had a thought about the to do list. im wondering if we could code it somehow so it would appear on front page (ala featured article), but i actually think i might know how to do that so.... second, do you know how to put in a header (like the one we had back in the days of the change discussion) and third, might you have any clue how to change that yellow box that appears after editing to not show our generic "stubs" but link it to one or more of our other stub categories? thanx in advance Dabigbozz42 21:36, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :Speaking of coding... I was wondering if you happened to know how to make collapsible boxes. I thought it might be better for the Dream Mode stages in WO2 than listing them all... makes the page look cluttered but empty if you ask me... >,< MySoundtrackArmy 04:37, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::Ill try to elaborate. by header i meant that message that appears at the top of the screen that gives some notification and has a dismiss button by it ::and the box that i was talking about appears for me after editing a page and says something like "thank you for your edit. here are some other pages that could use attention" something like that, and in prefrences under editing it seems to be what they call "similar article suggestions" ::as for to do list on main page, i was thinking of rewriting it a bit so that it could be put on main page, and i think i can figure out how to do that :thanks anyway Dabigbozz42 14:25, 4 October 2008 (UTC) I was just wondering if you had a color scheme ideas. - 05:49, 5 October 2008 (UTC) I'm not all to great on coding. It mostly me messing around. >,< Anyhow, yeah. I think that would be good. If you could help me with brightening up the page, that would be the shizz. - MySoundtrackArmy Mininfo this is why i need humans to work with, the thought had never crossed my mind to merge it with the infoboxes for some reason, and it messes up the edit on my firefox too, i just didnt pay it much notice. anyways, ill get on that Dabigbozz42 13:40, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Hey There :) Hi :) Nice to meet you again :P Yeah I think we did talk breifly a while back. Anyways I am just letting you know that I am DEFINATELY here to stay :P I guess I just got a bit carried away with the Summer etc. Oh and might I add that the wiki is looking awesome! :) -lu-xun 21:02, 13 October 2008 (UTC) LOL. I don't actually have AIM but I am downloading the install file as we speak so hopefully I can get on and join in the chat soon :) Do you have MSN? - lu-xun 21:23, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Woops :S My bad :P Sorry :P - lu-xun 20:48, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Uh... I know this is probably irrelevant but... I'm a girl. Yeah... do I seem like I would be a guy? >,< Just throwing that out there... -MySoundtrackArmy RE: Vandal Fighting No problem ;) I'll remember in future :) Oh and on aside notdo you mind if I snatch your table with your fav characters for my own profile :P I mean I would edit it a bit obviously :P - lu-xun 17:22, 18 October 2008 (UTC) grammatical irk Not to be a hinderance but shouldn't the featured article be fixed grammatically. Normally I wouldn't care as my grammar is horrid, but it's on the main page and is viewed by all. Sorry to be a bother Moogle Buddy 22:52, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Samurai Warriors 3 Just out of curiosity where did you find those pictures. It got me interested in finding out about Samurai Warriors 3 but I can't find anything.Moogle Buddy 03:27, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :Sorry about the mistake, and thanks for being helpfulMoogle Buddy 23:19, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Spanish wiki well first I would like to say I am going to sign up but I just haven't got a lot to add yet. I'll get to the point this site beats the English wikia can we like use some of their stuff like templates or something,and yeah just a suggestion can the name be changed to warriors wikia not Dynasty Warriors wikia. And I just got Dynasty Warriors 6 special (jpn) (reason I don't have enough money for PS3) so if you got any Questions about stuff there don't hesitate to ask.光の戦士 Yeah sorry it doesn't beat the English wikia I just looked at some of their character pages. 光の戦士 Featured article Are you in charge of featured article? It kinda needs to be changed. Not to be a pain it's just a little odd to have a monthly thing not redone in 2 months. If it's not you in charge of it could you tell me so I can harass them instead. Moogle Buddy 22:42, 1 January 2009 (UTC) : Disreguard that, Dabigbozz changed it, so he must be in charge. By the way could I ask a favor? I'm going to try to touch up Kunoichi's article, and I was wondering if you could get Weapon Pics for me. Moogle Buddy 22:52, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Questions Since you're on, what would you say about characters who have an extensive amount of historical info like Cao Cao or Shingen? They have many highlights that would seem a bit overwhelming to stuff at the bottom of the page. Would they need a severely abridged history to fit with their importance of the games or could it be fit into another article? Also, would it be all right to include Saihai no Yukue on the wikia? It's got some Samurai Warriors characters in there. I put this up on the community portal but no one's really responded. Sake neko 08:46, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Don't lower the ammonut of content, there's no need to make it shorter for whatever reason, it doesn't matter if it ends up being the longest section on the page. However, I will say that it is best to try and keep the number of sections to the character's 6 most important events at the most - once you have these 6 though you can write as much as you want. :As for the game, I don't see why not - it is related after all and it is made by koei.--[[User:Aeonlord92|'Aeon']][[User Talk:Aeonlord92|'lord92']] 08:53, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Appreciated You're welcome.:) Please help We have another IP in need of blocking: 209.102.246.93 The other admins already been contacted but none of them have helped, or even been on the wikia, inactive. This IP is a major nuiscance, he makes empty pages almost 24/7 making an extrodinary amount of work on the wikia(discussing what to do with them in Community Portal), and he has been asked to stop by 3 different users(Me, GreatPanda, and Sake Neko), and plain out told to leave by me and GreatPanda. If you could block him it would be so very much appreciated. I know you are busy and not on here much, but we really need your help here, before we go mad. Moogle Buddy 12:32, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Fairwell AeonLord. We will miss you here.Moogle Buddy 13:10, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it was nice meeting you, Aeonlord. Hope you have a great life... GreatPanda 21:46, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Please edit Himiko Ground Moveset and Horse moveset.( 05:25, 13 August 2009 (UTC)) The reason I made the page for Hera was because i was just trying to do something interesting. I understand why you deleted it. if it seemed redundant to you, i understand. Hellenas11 23:15, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hellenas11